The One After the Kiss
by Pie for President '16
Summary: "I was just thinking, what if we pursued a relationship after that kiss in college?" Chandler/Rachel 'what-if' scenario.


Um. Hi. This is my first FRIENDS fanfic. Um... I have no idea what to say. Uh, this is just the first chapter... The prologue. Um, it involves infidelity, kind of but I don't know... Uh, after The One Where the Stripper Cries. But the following chapters will be AU-verse. Um, yeah. Look at all the "uh" and "um" I've got. I'm really nervous. God, why am I nervous? Oh, God. This is my first FRIENDS fanfic, but that isn't why I am nervous. I am probably nervous because this is Rachel/Chandler. Please don't hurt me. 

* * *

Chandler looked between the Geller siblings with a mixture of shock and disgust. How had his wife _not_ known she was kissing her own brother? How had Ross _not _realized he _wasn't_ kissing Rachel? Why the hell would he put Rachel on Ross' bed after kissing her? Besides, Monica hated his guts back then, there was no way she would end up passing out on his bed. She didn't want to be anywhere near him in those days, let alone his property. It completely made sense for Monica to be on Ross' bed and Rachel just happened to end up on Chandler's bed.

"I need to get out of here!" Chandler cried, making spluttering sounds as he turned around and stormed out of his and Monica's apartment. Just as he was exiting the apartment building, Rachel approached him.

"Hey, you're back! How was the reunion? Hopefully a lot better than Phoebe's bachelorette party. Oh, God, that was a _nightmare_!"

"You don't want to know, Rach." Chandler replied, following his friend back into the apartment and up the stairs.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, look... Can we talk?"

"Oh, sure. I have an hour before I have to pick up Emma up from my mom's. What's wrong?"

Chandler let out a sigh and looked at the door of Apartment 20, shaking his head. Rachel followed his gaze and then back at him with concern in her eyes.

"Chandler, did something happen between you and Monica?"

"Come on." Chandler took Rachel by the arm and led her to her apartment, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"I just found out that Ross thought the night I kissed you in college was the same night he kissed you."

"Oh." Rachel tilted her head in confusion. "We kissed?"

"Yeah. You were wasted, though. I don't know if you remember. It was a few weeks after I met you, before the holidays. You and Monica had come out to visit me and Ross at school. You were drunk and I made these pathetic reasons why you should kiss me, we made out for a couple seconds, then you passed out. Ross thought I put you on his bed, but I put you on mine."

"He thought he kissed me, but I was on-" Rachel's eyes widened.

"_No_!" She gasped. Chandler nodded.

"Oh, my God, he kissed _Monica_! I can't believe this! And he thought that was his first kiss with me? Oh, my God, that is messed up!" Rachel said, placing a hand over her stomach and walking towards the couch. Chandler joined her, resting his arm on the back.

"It's my fault, Rach. I told Ross I saw him kissing this girl I really liked, which went against this pact we made, and that I kissed the girl he really liked to get back at him."

Rachel's mouth fell open.

"You kissed me to get back at Ross? Seriously?"

"I'm really sorry, Rach."

"It was my first kiss with an actual adult, Chandler!"

"You didn't even remember it! You were completely drunk and you passed out during the kiss!" Chandler cried, waving his hands around in frustration.

"Still, I would like to think I remember it and that it was a really good kiss!"

"It was a good kiss until, you know, you passed out."

Rachel smiled and looked at him.

"Really? I really wish I could remember it, though."

They remained quiet for a few minutes until Chandler cleared his throat awkwardly.

"We- we could always recreate it."

"What do you mean?" Rachel brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gazed into his eyes.

"That kiss, we could recreate it. Without the alcohol, I mean."

Rachel laughed shortly.

"Chandler, we- we can't do that. You're married to Monica!"

"Right now, Monica is not my wife. Monica is a woman who kissed her own brother and that thought is even grosser than my father making out with the pool boy. So, if you don't mind, Rach..." Chandler trailed off.

"Oh, all right. What can it hurt?" Rachel sighed and moved closer to Chandler, placing a hand on his shoulder. Chandler moved his arm and placed it around Rachel's waist, moving closer.

"You locked the door, right?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I did." Chandler smiled, leaning in closer and gently placed his lips on hers. Rachel returned the kiss, wich was just as gentle. They pulled apart for a moment, looking into the others eyes, seeing something new within their depths.

"You-" Rachel began, but was interrupted by Chandler crashing his lips against hers. Rachel let out a gasp, opening her mouth and allowing his tounge to enter. The pair let out a moan, their hands beginning to explore each other's body.

The sound of the doorknob rattling interrupted them and they pulled away quickly, looking at the door in horror.

"Rach, it's Joey! Why is the door locked?" Joey's voice filled the apartment.

"Quick, hide!" Rachel whispered and Chandler jumped up, rushing into Rachel's room. He watched from the opening behind the door as Rachel let Joey in.

"Why was the door locked?" Joey asked.

"Oh, uh, I was..." Rachel trailed off and Chandler knew she was trying to find an excuse. "Anyways, how was the show?"

Chandler could see Joey walk towards Rachel's bedroom, which had once been his own, but stopped short when Rachel grabbed his arm.

"You've got a guy in here." Joey accused.

"Oh, so what if I do? We aren't dating; I'm allowed to bring guys home!"

"It's someone I know, isn't it? He's hiding in your room, right? Come on out!" Joey yelled, looking right at the space in between the door, but Chandler knew he couldn't be seen.

"Joey, come on, can't you just go for a hour? Go see Monica; I'll let you know when you can come back."

Joey looked at Rachel and sighed, and Chandler knew Rachel had won.

"Fine. I'll come back in an hour."

Once Joey was gone, Chandler stepped out of Rachel's room, not looking at her and instead walking towards the door.

"I'm going to get going." He said quietly.

Chandler had his hand on the knob when Rachel stopped him, she was talking quietly and it seemed as if she was standing right behind him.

"Chandler. What we just shared, that was amazing."

"It was, but it can't happen again. I don't know what was going through my mind when I made that suggestion."

"You were upset; it's perfectly understandable."

"But it was wrong, Rach. You're my wife's best friend and the mother to my niece. We can't be doing this. It isn't fair to Monica, Ross, or Emma." Chandler said, still not looking at Rachel. He turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"Chandler, before you go, can I ask you something?"

He remained quiet, hand still on the knob and door partly opened.

"I was just thinking, what if we pursued a relationship after that kiss in college?"

"Life as we know it would be different. I don't think we'd have the life or friends we have now. I'm happy things turned out the way they did, and I wouldn't change it for the world."


End file.
